


Heart

by purplenebula



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, fairy rings, sorry for the google translate gaelic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplenebula/pseuds/purplenebula
Summary: just a random thing I had to write for my religion class, basically just had to create a myth, this isn't actually based on anything and i wrote it in like 10 minutes lol.





	Heart

Deep in the forests of the what we now know as the British Isles, there are hidden rings of mushrooms, that only the purest of heart can find. 

"How?" you say.

Hundreds of years ago when humans began to grow in numbers, the goddess of courage, Mycolláidir, created these rings as a test for humanity, she was tired of seeing humans being awful to each other, so she wanted a way to motivate humans to better themselves. She created rings of mushrooms hidden deep in the forests able to appear to humans only if they _truly_ strive to be a virtuous person. Once a worthy person passes through the circle, Mycolláidir grants them a long and fulfilling life to further spread the happiness that kindness brings to all. Mycolláidir was saddened at how chaotic hateful humans could be, but her gift succeeded and strengthened the communities of every person who passed through the ring.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

The person granted this beautiful gift gives off an almost unearthly glow when they smile, channeling just a little bit of Mycolláidir's own smile of pure joy when she sees how much happier the world has become. 

**Author's Note:**

> just kinda liked this so i decided to post it


End file.
